Paris before the End
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: Tencest. The three Doctors have one last trip together where the two look alikes realize what it means to be human, Rose, and the similarities and differences between each of them.


The Tenth Doctor hopped over to the TARDIS doors. They had enough time to make one trip, somewhere quick. It was amazing to have all of the companions back on the TARDIS, even if the console room felt a little cramped. Jack was there, smiling as wide as possible. And his Rose. Brilliant Rose. With her mom. The feeling was strange, staring at the same face as him, even if in a different suit. Ten point five seemed… sterner than the original with the bite that Donna gave to him as well. He looked about ready to wrestle a wolverine in a bag and win. Bringing himself into the present, he opened the doors to somewhere… peaceful. Jackie strode out of the TARDIS, breathing in the air of old Paris. The Eiffel Tower loomed over them. The Doctor stood next to the door, looking around and smiling.

"La Tour Eiffel. Built for the World Fair, and was going to be torn down. Now it's a radio tower!" He laughed a little bit and pushed himself off the door frame. He stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and the rest of the companions filed out of the TARDIS, looking around in wonderment. The Doctor grinned.

"What year is it?" Rose asked. "It certainly doesn't look like the 2000s."

"It's around 1994," The Doctor replied. Donna closed the TARDIS doors, and the group set off down the street. Donna gave the original Doctor a meaningful look, and he took ten point five back into the TARDIS. They walked a little farther down into a random room that was obviously safe, and if anyone walked in, they'd be safe from open ears.

Ten point five gingerly sat on the bed, smoothing the covers a little bit.

"You took me here to talk?" The original nodded.

"Yeah. I want to talk about Rose and other things. You will grow old, and you both will die. Because of the human DNA, you can also give her babies. You two will have normal lives once more, Doctor." Ten point five nodded.

"I love her… because you love her," he whispered, confused, but understanding. "Because I am you, and I am Donna. She isn't going to live long."

"I know, we have a solution for that," he said, frowning heavily.

"Wipe her memory. Lock them away," the other replied, looking down at his hands on his lap. Slowly, the other stood. "Take away everything she has done. All of the meaningfulness that is Donna Noble." Both of them seemed close to tears, and silence fell. "I will outlive you."

"It would seem to be so. I'm dying as much as you, but you don't have regeneration. So don't go off and die. You won't be saved. Bad Wolf is locked away, and I don't want you to become like Jack Harkness," The original explained at a near whisper. The other nodded.

"I know. I have the same knowledge as you."

"I realize that."

They looked at each other's face, the same face. Both of them raised a hand and put it on the other's left chest. Hearts beat in time to one another. Slowly, hesitating, the two moved their hands to the other side of the chest. One heart beat between them. There was sorrow in their eyes as they started at their twin.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ten point five nodded quietly, understanding immediately.

"I love her," the Doctor admitted, finally, to himself.

"I know." Ten point 5 stepped closer, cupping the Doctor's face in his hands. "I feel it too." They stood there, staring once more. Slowly, they closed the distance between them, hesitating again. Their lips connected softly, a tiny electric shock sending shivers through their bodies. Twin smiles spread on their faces as each Doctor pulled his twin forward. They kissed again, although this one unfolded into a product of passion, of lurid wanting that left both of them desiring more. The original's hand weaved through the other's hair, each follicle sliding slowly and sensually through the five digits.

"Rassilon," the human breathed, his voice husky and slightly raspy. Being both of Gallifrey, they were aware of the exact things to drive the other insane. Hair was gently tugged at an exact 45 degree angle to produce low moans and a tightening of the pants. Their twin bodies pressed together, and the blue and brown suits were being unbuttoned hastily and the full Time Lord's tie was being undone. They soon stood in only pants and shoes, and soon four Converse were tossed away. The Time Lord jumped to the bed, lying on his back. His legs were slightly open, and human-Doctor clambered between them, sliding so that their faces were in front of each other. The Doctor slid his hands down the back of his twin, entering both underneath blue suit pants. Ten point five moaned low, kissing the other passionately. Soon, half-human half-Time Lord was kissing his way down. He unbuttoned the brown pants, sliding both them and the dark-colored boxers down. A long, thick organ was released to the cool air. The Doctor pointed at the side table next to the bed. He was incapable of coherent words in any language and struggled out the Judoon's word for 'lubricant'.

"I know," Ten point five replied, a sardonic twist to his mouth. He grabbed it from a drawer, and handed it to the original, who pulled himself to a sitting position, the unused organ throbbing with near pain. He grabbed thin, still clothed hips and made the other straddle him. The blue pants were unbuttoned slowly, the original looking up at the kneeling copy. His crotch was in his face, and the cloth was pulled down to his knees. Ten point five leaned forward and kicked off his pants.

The Doctor warmed lube in his hand, putting the other on his copy's hips. He pulled forward, and reached around, circling the tight ring of muscles and slowly intruding. At the same time, he took the other's organ in his mouth, sliding it as far as possible. Fingers ran through hair as ten point five slowly trust into the servicing mouth. He rocked back against the finger, which soon became two and then three. The other sucked and licked until he brought the copy to a violent climax of a quiet scream of 'Doctor!'. Hair was gripped. The Time Lord swallowed all of the white liquid, although it was weird, tasting himself from another body. The original slid his fingers out, caressing as he did. Placing a hand on the other's chest, the Tenth Doctor pushed the other to a traditional missionary position. They kissed once more, the Doctor entering his clone slowly. When sheathed, time suspended. Every second felt like ten years. Electricity was sent through every nerve. The one on the bottom tossed his head in pure delightful happiness. Then, time resumed and the Doctor moved sluggishly, feeling electricity at each movement. Their bodies were one, they moved as one. Hands joined on the other's organ, and moved with each thrust. Soon, the two climaxed, back arching. Sperm spread itself along both chests, making the skin sticky and gooey. Ten point Five's bottom was sticky as well, yet easily overlooked. They collapsed and organs softened. One pulled out of the other.

"We have to leave soon to her home," the original breathed.

"I know, and I'm ready. But I want a shower." They went into the bathroom, getting under the water together. It was their only night, their only time. One will grow old, married, with the love of their lives, yet it was some small comfort to lie in the arms of each other. At the end, one undeterminable voice between the two whispered five unheard words.


End file.
